Feeding on Loneliness
by skid SD
Summary: Was it all worth it? All those years of denying her real self, were they all worth it?. She questions herself when Naruto is captured and in order to free him, she has to do "something" for him. Genderbender/Female Itachi X Naruto but manly focuses on Itachi. Also, there is lactation
1. Resurging Emotions

**PLEASE READ! **

Yes, in this Fic:

1- Itachi is female.

2- There is A LOT of lactation.

if you don't like this type of fiction then please leave or at least be warned.

If you did search for this type of story (Genderbender/female Itachi) then I am going to assume you already read the Hentai with Sasuke and female/Genderbender Itachi and you are at least familiar with that work. If not, then search on Google images for " Itachi Arcon Hentai" this will give you a visual reference and I highly encourage reading the Doujins done that by that group!

if you don't like how Itachi looks in those Doujins then don't worry because I tried my best not to specify Itachi's cup size as there are other interpretations of female Itachi.

If you decide to read this then please read it fully as the start is kind of weak but I really wanted to do it.

This is my first Fanfiction and while I do speak and read English perfectly, I am still not good at witting but if you spot some mistakes then please tell me!

thanks and hopefully you like reading it as much as i did writing it :D

***disclaimer: I don't own Naruto***

The Uchiha hide out, now mostly in ruins but once used as a place of refuge or a secret place for Uchiha to lay low when the competition with the Senju was too fierce. However, it was also used as a prison for people they wished to keep secret.

Today, in one of its prison cells laid the nine tails Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Despite of his best efforts and training with Jiraya, he was capture by Akatsuki.

Fearing he would escape before Akatsuki could gather the remaining 8 Bijuus, Naruto was deprived of food hoping his 9 tail's Chakra would keep him alive until then.

Akatsuki made sure security was high surrounding Naruto. However, the Uchiha hideout was built in mind as a hideout first and a prison second so there were bound to be secret doors and hidden rooms that only an Uchiha would know about.

In one of those hidden rooms, an faint voice could be heard...

"Ouch..."

A faint sound barely escaped the Sharingan wielding Konoichi named Uchiha Itachi as the sound caused by a thin string of liquid hitting a big sized jar as it was slowly filling up in short intervals.

It was her first time experiencing something like this so a small "ouch" was bound to escap her pink small lips.

The source of that discontinuous sound was close to Itachi's chest. She was sitting on a chair in front of a table. On that table, there was an empty jar mostly used for drinking water as the Uchiha was very old and that was the only container Itachi could find there.

This time, though, it was being filled with another drink, milk. However, there was no carton to pour it from. It was irregular but so was the milk being poured in.

The source of that milk is the same as the sound mentioned earlier. It was in Itachi's left hand as she applied a slight pressure on it with the other hand so that nutritious white liquid would fill up the big jar in front of her.

Itachi was milking her breasts. Well, only the left breast.

However, she only has one of her breasts on display while the other is covered up. She is too shy to show both of them even though she is the only one in the room. This would make her the only witness of what happens there and yet she didn't feel comfortable if someone saw her like this.

Thus, only the left half of her black bra was lifted over her soft and milking body part. She did the same with the fishnet and the black shirt she wore while the other half of these clothing items remained covering her right breast which was almost suffocating from this weird clothing arrangement as pulling only one half only gave the other half less room.

She only showed one half of the feminine features most men would look at, for two reasons.

First, Itachi thought she could dress quickly in case the small alarm she put, went off which only she could notice. All she had to do was pull down half of her bra, fishnet, and shirt. Then, button up her Akatsuki robe and see who triggered the alarm. However, she has to pay a price for this convenience. This array of clothing tightened the soft body part they concealed outlining and suffocating her other bank of milk.

The second reason is her shyness. Itachi killed her clan with cold blood. She betrayed everyone she knew to complete that mission. She is not a virgin and being a ninja at 22 meant she is experienced and not afraid of giving herself for the sake of the mission. This is evident by the size of her breasts that grew rabidly over the years of after completing successful A, and S ranked missions. Logically, she should be ok with her breasts being bare in the open. Yet, she was still shy.

She wasn't sure if this sudden embarrassment or shyness was the effect of the medicine she was taking to induce lactation or if it was actually her own self.

Unlike most times, Itachi is all alone in room. It is one of the few moments she doesn't have to worry about being watched or discovered. it is a time where she can express her true self dropping that cold emotionless facade she keeps on day and night. Yes, she killed her parents but she cried over it and regretted it later whenever she was alone. Yes, she faked the amount of pleasure she felt from intercourse with her victims but she still felt some of it nonetheless.

After a few minutes of stroking her breast for milk, the jar was almost full and she was feeling her nipples sore as it's her first time.

"I think this should be enough for now" said Itachi to herself as milk was still dripping from her left nipple in the jar while some of it was sliding under her breast.

While Itachi was cleaning the last remaining droplets on her chest, she was thinking of the conversation she had with the elders of Konoha and Tsunade after she informed them about Naruto's capture.

Tsunade "we discussed the situation you informed us with and we came to a conclusion. However, we would like to ask you again if you know of anyway to sneak Naruto out?"

Itachi "unfortunately, no. As I said, I still don't know his whereabouts since the leader is keeping it a secret. All I know is that Naruto will be thrown in a prison with a seal that prevents him from using his chakra but will let him keep a small amount of it that would suffice him for life. That seal is connected to Akatsuki's chakra from what leader said and it seems to seal Naruto's chakra while controlling all of Naruto's chakra points so he cant formulate chakra on his own. Finally, only Akatsuki numbers can enter that place and anyone else will be sensed. "

Tsunade "I see... and just to be sure, you said Naruto will also be deprived of food so he wont formulate chakra on his own and break the seal?. In addition, you will be guarding him along side Hoshigake Kisame since you were charged with capturing him. Is there anything else I am missing?"

Itachi "well, I thought of sneaking him food so he could eat, become stronger, and regain his chakra secretly. Leader said he would mix all of the chakra of Akatsuki, then apply it to Naruto so the seal would be powered by us the weaker Naruto gets. However, if I were to feed Naruto a piece of bread, for example, the seal would recognize it as a different chakra source. this would trigger an alarm and my cover would be blown. It is a fail safe in case someone decided to feed Naruto or even touch him that is not Akatsuki. Even if I did put my chakra in that bread, it would still go off as that chakra isn't 100% mine and the alarm is very sensitive to any small amounts of chakra that isn't mine".

Tsunade "so you are saying there is no way out or a way to feed him without you being noticed?"

Itachi "yes... but from your tone, it seems that decision you and the elders made is a risk" stared Itachi into Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade paused for a moment but shortly cut that silence "well... uhm" she stuttered "there is no other way to say this so I will just say it" she took a deep breath and looked into Itachi's eyes with confidence and a slight blush on her cheeks as she finally mustered the courage to just spit it out as it is.

Tsunade "Since your chakra is the same as that in the seal, it would mean that you are able to touch Naruto, correct?"

Itachi "yes."

Tsunade "from what I understand, chakra has to be 100% yours so blood transfusion should Logically work but have a different blood from Naruto, correct? ".

Itachi " yes".

Tsunade "In that case... we need you to feed Naruto from your breast milk so his body can convert that into chakra and break the seal. It will take time but we have a special medicine to induce lactation and since Akatsuki only sealed one Bijuu, they still have 7 more to go before they seal Naruto. Also, that milk will be your chakra 100% so the alarm wont go off" said it Tsunade as if she was asking Itachi for a pen.

Silence filled the room and Itachi just stared for a few seconds until she said "As you wish, I will do it".

Tsunade and the elders were surprised by this quick reaction.

"Why agree so quickly?" asked a puzzled Taunade

Itachi answered with an emotionless voice "I am going to die in a few months with sasuke's hands leaving him alone in this world. I already killed my family for Sasuke and Naruto will be one of the few friends he will have so letting him... "close to me" is a small price to pay compared to what I have done before in the past" said this with almost no emotion as she remembered all the horrible things she did and how this won't compare to any of that.

Tsunade looked down with grief but recovered quickly "As you wish, Itachi. we will give a medicine that will induce lactation. You will only have to use it once and you should be able to lactate like a mother to a new born. The medicine will make the milk you produce better than normal breast milk. it will suffice for a full meal if an adult drinks it. however..."

Sighed the 5th Hokage "There are some side effects."

"Side effects?" Itachi responded.

Tsunade continued on explaining "well, there are two side effects. The first is your breasts growing larger but not by much. The second effect is making you more sensitive on the more physical and emotional level".

Itachi "Emotional level?"

Tsunade "I am not sure either but this medicine is experimental and most subjects so far began acting differently after taking it."

Itachi "I see..."

Tsunade "Take the medicine one day before you decide to lactate. Also, you might feel some pleasure from lactating since this drug increases your body's sensitivity. More importantly, Each time Naruto had enough of your milk, you have to wait for a short time with your breasts untouched which means you can't wear your clothes immediately or they will start lactating again."

Itachi didn't respond and was thinking about Tsunde said for and ended up nodding her head in agreement and vanished in a puff of smoke.

This happened 3 weeks ago. Itachi took the medicine bottle from Tsunade but didn't use it.

She found several times to take the medicine before beginning her guard duty of Naruto. However, she was afraid of the side effects blowing up her cover. This invoked her to wait until she and Kisame are alone with Naruto in the place Pain chose. It would be much easier to trick one Akatsuki member than all of them at once. Though, she didn't know if the place she would have to guard Naruto in would be a huge place with several rooms or one room where the three of them resigned.

If it turned out to be the later, then there is no reason for her to do this in the first place as taking the medicine and producing food for Naruto in a small, closed room would be close to impossible without Kisame noticing.

Thankfully, it was the former. Even better, it was the Uchiha hideout or what is left of it. That place was perfect for Itachi. The hideout was huge built on a mountain so it would take Kisame at least an hour before fully inspecting it at least 3 times a day while Itachi guards Naruto on her own.

And this explains why she is in a room "milking" herself.

A few minutes have passed and her left breast stopped dripping. She caressed it to check if it still dripped but was careful enough not invoking it to lactate again.

After Itachi was sure it stopped leaking, she soon pulled her bra back in place adjusting it. it felt a bit tight since her breast grew a bit as Tsunade said but not too noticeable. Infact, it because as soon as she didn't matter as soon she put back her fishnet, black shirt, and the buttoned the Akatsuki robe, her bra being too tight for her wouldn't be noticed with all the clothing items.

On the other hand, she thought of bringing a bigger bra or a nursing bra but didn't fearing Kisame would be suspicious of the sudden growth around her chest.

"Next meal, I will use the right one." thought Itachi to herself.

It made sense to Itachi as her left breast was sore and feared continuing using it alone 3 times a day would make it much bigger than the other breast. Therefore, she decided to use the left breast for breakfast, her right breast for lunch, and finally her left again. The next day, it would be the opposite and change again the next day and so on...

It would make preparing "dinner" for Naruto last a bit longer as she would have to stroke both breasts, then use both hands to lift and squeeze the milk out of them. However, it won't matter as Kisame would be asleep, and she knows all the chakra alarms Kisame would put around Naruto's cell. Thus, she can prepare Naruto's meal in peace, then go to sleep after she gives it to Naruto.

That is her plan for now and hopes to continue it. In the mean time, she just had her first lactation and is heading towards Naruto's cell.

Itachi held the jar filled with Naruto's first meal and hid it on her way to his cell. About 15 minutes remained before Kisame was done patrolling the Uchiha hideout and check on Naruto.

She reached Naruto's room. He is still alive and can move but was somewhat tired as no amount of rest would help him return his strength back without proper nutrition.

However, this sight of Naruto didn't effect Itachi at all. Not because she was heartless as much as she saw worse fates caused by herself.

"Drink this" said Itachi in a monotonous voice.

Naruto looked at Itachi chained and shirtless as his shirt was destroyed in the battle he had before capture.

"Milk? Why are you doing this?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"We noticed your chakra levels are low and you will die soon even with kyuubi chakra" Itachi lied to Naruto.

Naruto took the jar and had no choice as he was deprived of food for many days and there was no reason for it to be poisoned since they need him alive.

He tasted the milk at first and Itachi blushed at someone else tasting her. Again, she didn't know if this blush was the medicine or herself changing before death.

A few seconds past before Naruto said anything.

"That wasn't half bad" breaking the silence.

Itachi's blush was very faint but her facial expression didn't.

He began drinking the nutrients he needed with happiness after deprivation for what seemed to be days.

An image crossed Itachi's mind as she blushed watching Naruto drinking her milk. She imagined Naruto sucking directly from her soft and bouncy breasts, caressing them, licking them, and even kissing them. The weird part, however, was that she liked it.

She quickly shook that thought and was now cretin that the medicine is doing this to her.

After Naruto finished drinking the jar, a smile crossed his face with some of Itachi's milk remaining on his lips.

"Weird, I am full even though I didn't eat in weeks!" remarked the confused Naruto.

"Well, this milk is designed to compensate for a full meal" Itachi told Naruto still blushing slightly.

After Itachi retrieved the now empty jar from Naruto, she told him to not tell Kisame about it or anyone for that matter because this special milk is in limited supply and Kisame might not hold himself from "drinking every last drop" as Itachi put it.

Naruto agreed and on her way back, she spotted Kisame and told him that Naruto is fine and it is her turn to patrol the Uchiha hideout.

While portraying, she couldn't stop thinking of the thoughts she had of her and Naruto. However, it was soon proven to her even more that it was the medicine making her imagining these things when she remembered saying "drinking it to the last drop" referring to Kisame as the same images she had with Naruto soon replicated again but this time with Kisame instead.

This time, her blush was very noticeable but no one was around for it. Infact, she could hear her own heartbeat racing.

Itachi didn't have any romantic interest in Kisame or Naruto for that matter but, she could not control her own spontaneous thoughts. Although, it didn't explain to her why she was blushing so much and why she was thinking such explicit things when she hasn't had any in years in years even during sex with her victims.

For the next few days, Itachi kept the same routine 3 times a day. She was used to it by the 5th day. But, there was one thing that didn't change.

She still had those thoughts of Naruto feeding from her breasts.

She stopped thinking of Kisame since she didn't see him often. They would only meet to when they had to switch guarding duty.

On the other hand, she would talk to Naruto all the time. They wouldn't discuss anything and it was mostly small talk that didn't lead anywhere. But, Naruto was still drinking her own milk, and with time, she began questioning what would happen if she didn't have to milk herself into a jar, then hide that jar from Kisame until she gave it to Naruto and finally return that bottle safely after cleaning it.

It was a hassle for her. Massaging her own breasts and stroking them waiting for milk to come out took a while and was very boring. Such an activity isn't the same as with someone else. She wondered if it would take less time for her if Naruto took his meal directly from her cutting the middle man.

These thoughts made her imagine Naruto latching to her breasts and the more she imagined it, the more other sexual thoughts sprang to mind.

Again, she didn't have any romantic interest in Naruto. Again, she thought that maybe it was the medicine's side effects combined with the loneliness she was feeling and only Naruto to speak to.

A week has passed and Naruto was feeling stronger. he wasn't tired as he used to be at the start but he still cant break the chains or the seal.

When Itachi saw him like that before his morning breakfast, she was happy knowing that her efforts were not going to waste.

While preparing for his second meal caressing her right breast, Itachi dosed off for a moment knowing that soon, all of this would be over. This peacefulness of mind was cut short when the chakra alarms she put set off by Kisame's chakra. Again, only she could sense them.

In a haste, Itachi stopped messaging and caressing her breasts, pulled down her bra, fishnet, and black shirt, and immediately went over to Kisame.

In her stray thoughts, she forgot about time and now Naruto has to skip a meal until Kisame is gone. It took her about an hour preparing food for Naruto which included cleaning the bottle, getting undressed properly so she would dress quickly and waiting until her breasts stopped lactating which varied from 5 minutes to half an hour sometimes. This time, though, she didn't even wait for her breasts to stop lactating but hoped the 4 clothing would at least cover it.

When she finally met Kisame, everything was back to normal. But, one thing was diferent from the other times she met Kisame and had her briefing on his portraying duty.

And Kisame was quick to point it out before they parted ways.

"Itachi-san, why isn't your cloak buttoned up as you always do? and why is there a wet stain over your right...uhm...chest?" asked a slightly aroused Kisame since he never saw Itachi without having her Akatsuki coat fully unbuttoned and some of her cleavage was showing through the fishnet .

Itachi was surprised and speechless for 2 seconds. However, she was ready with a response as she anticipated something like this might happen one day.

"It was a bit hot so I unbuttoned the coat for a few seconds. As for the stain, I was drinking some water so It will dry in a few minute's time." said Itachi with no hints of hesitation.

luckily for Itachi, Kisame believed her and they both went to the other's previous job which means Naruto missed out on a meal because she was careless.

This dangerous encounter made Itachi think of the next time this happens. She began voicing her thoughts unconsciously seeing how worried she is now.

"What if this happens again? I can's continue saying that I spilled water again..."

Itachi thought of the reasons for the problem and analyzed them. She was close to be discovered because she was too hasty. However, she had to meet Kisame on time or he would think something was off. The other reason was filling up the jar, waiting until her breasts stopped lactating, and getting the filled jar to Naruto. And, of course, cleaning the damn thing.

"I can't control my breasts needing time to rest. I also can't control the time it takes for enough milk to come out. The only process I can get red of is the jar which means..."

Suddenly, Itachi stopped, blushed heavily, her heart was racing and her body's temperature rose severely high.

She soon calmed down and thought about the solution she just came up with which was very simple, cutting the middle man, the jar.

Itachi started reconsidering it for several hours and the time was nearing for her to change shifts with Kisame and feed Naruto his missed meal. Infact, she had to account for two meals this time, lunch and dinner.

The female Uchiha had to decide soon before her turn to guard Naruto is up.

Itachi finally decided to go through with her new plan. That new plan would give her lesser things to worry about and it wasn't as time consuming as the previous one, even though she didn't know how to feel about it.

Time for Itachi's turn to patrol the Uchiha hideout was over making her take over Kisame's job. She met Kisame and both of them parted on to their duty.

Unlike last time, Itachi didn't go to the secret room. No, she went directly to Naruto's cell.

She opened the door, entered, and closed it behind her with a key. Naruto was a bit mad because he didn't have his lunch but quickly forgot about that now as he will drink some of that delicious milk.

However, Naruto didn't see any jar in Itachi's hands.

"Itachi-chan, where is the jar?" he asked Itachi with his eyes down knowing that she stopped bringing him more food and has to starve again.

Itachi blushed, and held her hands to her chest. Naruto sensed something was wrong but was afraid to ask.

"Don't worry... you will... drink... your milk" Itachi said hesitantly.

Naruto lifted his head and a smile crossed his face again "Really? where is the mil..." Naruto stopped before completing his question as he saw Itachi unbutton her Akatsuki coat.

"What are you doing, Itach-chani?" said a confused Naruto.

He stopped asking more questions and remained silent waiting for the Akatsuki member's next action not sure what is happening.

It was then that Itachi's coat was completely unbuttoned as it revealed her black shirt underneath. It also revealed her well toned curves which Naruto found to be excellent, evident by his blush.

Itachi proceeded by lifting up her black shirt only over her left breast revealing the fishnet she was wearing to the now aroused Naruto who could also see her black bra through the fishnet.

Then, she removed the fishnet only leaving her bra remaining as she stopped for a few moments while she was staring at the ground. Silence fell upon the two and they didn't do anything else aside from Naruto staring at Itachi's black bra wanting to see what is conceals. He didn't see it yet but he knew that the bra was obviously one or two cups smaller for her breasts which made him harden. It didn't help that he could also see a dent in her bra which he knew was her nipple.

Itachi lifted her head up and looked at Naruto girding her teeth blushing as she slowly lifted last remaining obstacle keeping Naruto from his meal.

Naruto's eyes widened slowly and his member was starting to get stiffer as Itachi's breast was slowly revealing itself.

Finally, Itachi fully revealed her cleavage to Naruto which left him speechless.

"From now on, you won't drink milk from the bottle... you will drink directly from the source... me.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Author's Notes:**

**hopefully, you enjoyed it so far. I am not sure if will continue this but I already wrote the outline for chapter 2 which is R18+ but it is only one part of the R18+ scenes to come :D**

**Yes, Naruto was barely in this chapter, and there wasn't that much dialogue but I had to at least TRY to make the R18+ scenes next chapter to have some weight behind them and seem more believable. **

**I didn't use Konan or Fem Diedara because Itachi is developed more than these two by several miles. I still like these two, though :D**

**Not just "She hated everyone and felt lonely" or "She loved Naruto since they were children or vice versa" or "She hungers for Kyuubi chakra or impressed by his abilities". I am not saying these tropes are bad. In fact, I still enjoy reading them but I tried something different. However, as I said, I wanted these R18+ scenes to have more weight with them.**

**I hope I feel like writing more because I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy it much as I did!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. confession

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

Well, i had fun writing this one, but as I said in the first chapter, if you want a reference to female/Genderbender Itachi then you can search for "Arcon Itachi Hentai" on Google images. The scenes right here can be somewhat imagined in the Doujins made by Arcon.

At any rate, I hope you have fun reading this :D

**CAUTION, R18+ SCENES AHEAD**

**Chapter Two**

Finally, Itachi fully revealed her cleavage to Naruto which left him speechless.

"From now on, you won't drink milk from the jar... you will drink directly from the source... me".

those were the words Itachi said to Naruto proclaiming that she will be his meal.

She stood there with only her left breast on display for Naruto to devour or so she thought. In reality, both of her breasts were showing. In the middle of confusion, arousement, and embarrassment, she accidentally pulled her entire bra up and only noticed after demanding Naruto to feed on her.

Once Itachi noticed this mistake on her part, she immediately thought of covering up her other bank of milk. She extended her hand towards to at least pull down the right half of her bra, but a thought stopped her "The point of covering one breast was so I can dress quickly since time was an essence. But, now I have more time so even if I and Nar..." she didn't want to continue that sentence even as a thought.

At any rate, what was left in front of Naruto was a topless Uchiha Itachi with her bra, fishnet, and shirt lifted over both of her breasts. she still wore the Akatsuki coat as all she did was unbutton it and not remove it, but she wore it the same Anko would. So, while the coat was open, it still covered half of each breast revealing half a nipple on both sides.

Naruto was in shock and in loss of words but so was Itachi as silence struck both of them.

"Why are you..." asked Naruto not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Itachi already thought of the perfect lie for this before she entered the room.

However, before she lied, she explained to Naruto how the seal the Akatsuki leader put on him worked and in turn, why he drank her milk in the first place instead of giving him normal food.

This explanation relieved Naruto, kind of. He now at least understands some of what's happening.

Still, Naruto had to ask Itachi the obvious question trying his best to calm down his now erect manhood by thinking of something else than Itachi's naked, soft, bouncy breasts.

"Why you hid this from me in the first place if you are not using the jar anymore?" he asked her.

It was here that Itachi started lying.

"Because I was ordered to do it by leader who said that it took too much time preparing the milk in a jar and directly drinking it from me is faster as I have other more important things to do".

Naruto thought about her answer as objectively as he could when Itachi's pair begged him to take one in his mouth and play with the other in his hands.

He decided to give her an answer "I... don't know if your lying or not but..."

Naruto looked at Itachi with a straight face "But I have no choice in the matter, if I want to survive".

Itachi nodded her head as Naruto approached her step by step awaiting some sort of a trap to go off.

He tried not thinking about what he was about to do next, feeling her soft luscious best. However, he didn't just think about that. Other ideas ran through his mind that made the bulge in his pants become even more noticeable begging to be released.

When he was only one step away from Itachi, he lowered himself and extended his arms to his meal.

However, Itachi stopped Naruto's hands even before he could remove the Akatsuki coat.

Itachi did this because she knew how this would end for the two of them if it went out of hand.

She didn't want the two of them regretting their actions later on. Especially, that both of them were enemies or at least that what Naruto thought.

Therefore, Itachi decided to put some ground rules to keep the two of then in check. A part of her knew these rules wont last long. Maybe a session or two but not in the long run. On the other hand, she had to try her best for Naruto and more importantly, herself.

"I understand how you never touched a girl but there are some rules you must follow." said Itachi as she began explaining the restrictions which will make her and Naruto go mad soon.

Yet, Itachi tried her best to keep her composure while stating these rules.

"You will sit on the ground with your back against the wall. I will sit on your lap as it is more comfortable for the two of us than standing since it might take a while. However, you wont touch my breasts with your hands. Only your mouth. The same goes for... your pants" blushing at the last part.

"Huh?.. my pants?" Naruto asked confused until he looked at his pants and saw the huge bulge with its tip wet and very noticeable.

Naruto blushed heavily and tried to cover it with his hands looking away from Itachi telling her "I am sorry. I didn't mean for..." as Itachi knew the wet tip was Naruto's precum from seeing her own "bulges" on her chest.

"Don't worry... its normal... I too am not comfortable with this either" told Itachi, Naruto while still blushing.

Yet again, silence filled the room. After all, this situation isn't very common if it even happens at all.

Naruto broke the silence with a "yes".

"Huh?" Itachi replied a bit surprised.

"The rules... I am ok with them... I will try my best to follow them" told Naruto, Itachi as her heart began racing knowing that she will actually fulfill the daydreams she had about Naruto in the same day.

He too was nervous since he had never been this close to a woman. Infact, unlike Itachi, all of Naruto's missions never involved him seducing anyone.

Naruto did as Itachi demanded and sat on the floor with the wall supporting his back and his legs extended for someone to sit on them.

Now, it was Itachi's part follow the rules she just made.

She approached Naruto and stood right above him ready to sit on his lap until she remembered the increasingly largo bulge in Naruto's pants which made her reconsider the plan she just put fearing both of their clothed lower parts would rub against one another.

Naruto noticed her hesitance but he knew why. On the other hand, it is not something he could control. Especially from the angle he saw Itachi from sitting on the ground and her standing over him.

As a ninja, Itachi wore tight pants outlining her hips and the other womanly part that Naruto needed to "release in" what caused the budge in his pants.

Naruto also had a glimpse of his meal from that angle, Itachi's perfect bust. They seemed round from where Naruto was sitting as her nipples were poking out waiting for Naruto to nibble on them.

Luckily for Naruto, Itachi finally set her mind on how to sit in his lap without the two of them "connecting".

She lowered herself on Naruto's lap. His manliness and Itachi's womanhood aligned perfectly, but they were a few inches far apart and were covered two layer of clothing.

Itachi purposely made a distance between them as a precaution of the obvious which would happen to other people in their situation.

Naruto looked at Itachi as she slid the Akatsuki coat over her right breast leaving the other one, half covered.

"I... want to... try this first... so just one will suffice for now... ok?" Said Itachi as she didn't want both of her nipples sore if she used them 3 times a day like this.

Naruto nodded in approval but he wanted something in return.

"Let me... uhm... well... I dont know to say th...well" stuttered Naruto being too embarrassed to ask even though she is half naked on his lap asking him to suck her dry.

Naruto decided explaining to her before asking the favor as it will make it sound more reasonable when he asks.

Naruto "Right now, your on my lap but i can't touch you except one part using my mouth, right?"

Itachi " Yes".

Naruto "I think you want this because you don't want us to...uhm... have sex as a result, right?"

"y...yes." blushed Itachi.

Naruto "it's your body and i respect that choice but can I at least... uhm... i don't know how to say this..." stuttered Naruto yet again.

"Just ask already!" Itachi scolded Naruto as she was fed up with this fear of his.

Naruto took a huge gulp and just stated it as bluntly as possible.

"Can I masturbate while sucking your breasts?" asked Naruto with no hesitation even making a Konoichi like Itachi, surprised.

Itachi stared at Naruto for 5 seconds thinking over it but ended it with a smile and a "Sure".

She didn't know why she smiled. She knew why she agreed so quickly seeing what she is already doing but why smile? Was it because she wanted the situation for Naruto to feel less awkward and enjoy this or was it because of that damn medicine Tsunade gave her?.

Naruto pulled his pants down releasing his full erect member. Itachi never cared for things such as size but she noted that it was long enough to fit between her breasts and the tip would reach her mouth if she decided to have that type of pleasure with Naruto.

This was another random thought she had about Naruto but now she didn't mind them. Why? the answer was something she didn't know.

Though not by much, the distance between his manhood and her entrance was shortened as his pants weren't stopping it. Though, it didn't make itachi worry as she thought when Naruto ejaculates, it won't reach her.

And so, Naruto's dinner began.

The first thing he did was give her nipple a little lick and Itachi was about to moan but she bit her lips.

Out of all the times, it was now that the "Increased body sensitivity" from the medicine Tsuande gave her, decided to take effect.

However, it would take a bit more than that one lick to make her lactate though.

The next thing Naruto did was open his mouth, put it on Itachi's soft breast, grab his erection, and stroke it.

"AH!" Itachi moaned making Naruto startle a bet but didn't distract him as he continued using his tongue playing with her nipples and stroking himself. Itachi bit her lips trying the best she could to contain her moans.

Still, no milk came out so Itachi decided to assist as she put one hand behind Naruto's head pushing towards her while using the other hand to grab her breast from beneath and give it a light squeeze.

This made a small moan escape Itachi's mouth. As soon as that happened, Itachi and Naruto felt something. She felt a liquid coming out of her breast while he felt that warm tasty liquid entering his mouth in a continues stream.

Naruto pulled his head back to take a breath as Itachi retrieved her hand back from Naruto's head. While he was taking his breath, he marveled at the spectacle in front of him. No, the miracle as he thought of it. He was speechless to say the least and stopped stroking himself for a moment.

"So this is how I will... eat, right?" asked a blushed Naruto gazing into Itachi's eyes while she returned the same looks back.

"ye...Yeah" said Itachi smiling making him smile in turn.

"Again, I am smiling, why?" asked Itachi herself.

Naruto retuned to stroking himself even if it was hard doing so with no lubrication. He opened his mouth for a second sip when Itachi squirted some of her milk into it.

She squirted and Naruto drank it, then he returned his mouth back on Itachi's breast as she squeezed even more releasing more for Naruto to drink. This continued back and forth between him and her producing more milk than Naruto can handle as some of it leaked from his mouth and her breast dripping down, over the hand he was using to stoke himself which made it go up and down hand faster.

In the mean time, Naruto used his unequipped hand to grab Itachi by the hip. Naruto didn't care since he wasn't touching her breasts as promised.

Itachi was surprised and looked into Naruto's eyes while he continued sucking on her as if nothing was wrong with what he did. He even began squeezing her well formed behind but that still was ok with Naruto. She was ready to remove it but stopped thinking there was no harm with it. In addition, she herself was using both of her hands so why not him as well?.

She let him drink while he sucked and squeeze her from the other area. He continued stroking his shaft as she would milk herself feeding him while taking short breaths now and then.

This continued for a few minutes as Naruto's grip hardened on her ass and his stroking became faster. Itachi knew this was a sign of him reaching his climax. Itachi was about to moan again because she was started to feel Naruto's teeth trying to leave a mark on her breast. She herself was already feeling a bit wet but didn't extend her hand or look at that area of hers fearing Naruto would follow and get some ideas on what to do with her wetness and his bulge. Even the coat that was hiding her left breast slid over revealing it fully at this point with all the movement that werr happening.

Itachi was thinking to tell Naruto to stop for a moment because even she was starting to lose control over herself. Her clit was burning up begging for something to calm it down.

"naruto... stah..." talked Itachi while trying her best not to moan while he was still stroking as she stopped squeezing her breast and put her hands around Naruto desperately aiming to stop him by shaking him a bit but the pleasure she was experiencing made her too weak for that so all she did was wrap her hands around Naruto as her own wetness increased.

"Sta...hp now befo-" Itachi was cut mid sentence when Naruto pulled her hips with his hand towards his now fully ready shaft. Itachi was too surprised by this to react properly so all she did was arch her back but Naruto involuntarily bit her nipple so when she arch, her breast was pulled by the strong grip of Naruto's mouth which made a sound escape her.

"AHHH! " screamed Itachi in pleasure as all the moans she tried stopping accumulated in one big scream as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

*Splatter*

Both Naruto and Itachi heard that noise as the later felt something warm splash on her. Naruto released his mouth from Itachi's nipple, and his grip from her hips. Both of them looked down at the source of the sound.

What they saw was Naruto's manhood perfectly aligned over Itachi's clit facing up only seeing the tip. Itachi also saw the splatter Naruto made. She saw his semen covering her belly, the cleavage between her breasts, and the clothes she had pulled up including her bra, fishnet and shirt. Even a small drop reached her face without noticing it getting there.

"This much?!" thought Itachi as her eyes opened wide while breathing heavily.

"Sorry, i... didn't me-" he was cut by Itachi's finger over his mouth silencing him taking long breaths as he too was tried like her.

"It's ok" smiled Itachi making Naruto's heart go wild not knowing how to feel towards the naked Akatsuki woman covered in his white essence as Itachi herself didn't know how to feel for Naruto. All they knew was that they were happy now to the point of forgetting they were in a prison. Both of them forgot for the time being that one of them will be killed by Akatsuki when Kyuubi is extracted while the other will be killed as well by her own choice. Both didn't care for what the future held for them anymore. They only cared for that one singular moment of what seemed to be eternal happiness.

Naruto thought of kissing Itachi and she thought to do the same to him.

However, when Naruto shortened the distance between him and Itachi's pink small lips, Itachi said out of the blue "Sorry, I... can't do that." she turned her head a bit as sadness appeared on her face. Naruto understood that she wasn't ready yet and tried to change the subject.

"Uhm... now what?" Naruto asked with his erection fully satisfied even though he didn't make any penetration yet.

Itachi didn't know what to say but when the two of them snapped out of their "moment", they began remembering what happened before it.

Itachi felt that her breasts stopped lactating. She was surprised at this since every time, it took at least 10 to 15 minutes before they completely stopped.

"What was different this time from every other time?" Itachi thought to herself. She decided to answer that later. For now, she got up from Naruto and he soon followed as he wore his pants back.

Naruto looked at his semen covering some of her chest, belly, and that one drop reaching her face that even surprised himself .

"I was able to release this much!" thought Naruto not sure if he should be proud of his work or be afraid of the power Itachi's milk if it can give him this much strength.

Itachi also remembered his manliness covering her as it was still warm and it was dripping all over her body moving down as some of it dripped onto her pants that were also wet from the pleasure she just had.

She didn't expect this to happen but took notice so she could avoid it next time. For now, she had to get rid of it before meeting Kisame. Showering herself or cleaning her clothes wasn't an option since she and Kisame would bathe during their patrol in a small river located near the outer areas of the Uchiha hideout.

She couldn't burn her clothes since Kisame those were the only clothes she had.

She still had time before Kisame returned but she wanted to solve this problem as soon as possible. However, those were the only ideas she had until one popped in her head out of nowhere.

"The only other option is..." thought Itachi aloud as she blushed even heavier than before at the only solution for her problem.

"Other option?" asked Naruto not sure what she is talking about.

"Na...Nothing" laughed Itachi still blushing but soon became serious.

"We are done with this meal for now and seeing how much you... uhm... ate... it should be enough until dinner tomorrow which is ok since there are a few things I have to take care of so I will be a bit busy" Itachi told Naruto but this time, he wasn't sad or mad over not getting a meal as he himself wanted some time alone to think of what he and her just did and he thought Itachi would do the same seeing how she is acting.

Both of them sensed the other feeling something mutual in the "moment" they had. It wasn't sexual as much as they knew it was romantic but they didn't want to act on it in case their "feelings" were wrong about the other or just the product of the loneliness they both felt.

Itachi left the room but didn't pull down her shirt, bra, or fishnet. She didn't even button up her Akatsuki coat fearing her clothes would become even messier when she pulls them down over her and Naruto's white substances on her skin.

She walked away from Naruto's cell, half naked with the coat on her until Itachi was in the secret room she used to "milk" herself.

She stood in front of a mirror for a few seconds blushing, trying to not look at her now semen covered body which was still warm by her still hot body from what she and Naruto did just a few minutes ago. However, she had to get rid of it soon but there was no towel to wipe it with.

She blushed again remembering "The only other option" she thought of before leaving Naruto's cell not wanting to do it there seeing how embarrassing it would have been.

"Well, he did taste me so it would make sense for me to taste him" reasoned Itachi with her self.

That was the "Only option" she was thinking about swallowing all of Naruto's essence by herself.

After even more seconds of uncertainty and hesitance, she decided to just do it and be done with it.

Itachi put the palm of her hand over the bottom of her belly deciding to start from the bottom up since most of it resided on there. She took all of it in one swoop as it filled her hand with Itachi still surprised at the amount Naruto produced.

Then, she swallowed all of Naruto's cum as quickly as possible. She knew how it would taste like since she did it many times before but never this much.

Aside from the size, there was another difference. It wasn't the salty taste. It wasn't it's thickness. No, it was something else. Something she didn't expect.

She liked it.

No, "like" would be a strong word if she were to describe it. She was "ok" with eating it. Again, she didn't know why, exactly. She didn't know if it was the medicine's effect on her or that it was because it belonged to Naruto.

Whatever it was, she continued doing this until she was done with every last drop including the small drop on her face that left her and Naruto amazed at the latter's "work".

Time passed by as her shift ended and she met Kisame so he could take her guard duty and she, his patrolling.

She needed some fresh air to make her thinks straight.

While patrolling, while bathing, and while resting on a tree here and there, Itachi began thinking of not just what she and Naruto did in the prison cell. She thought of how to avoid getting her clothes stained and her own self. She found a solution to that seeing how she was "ok" with eating his semen earlier. She also found out why she stopped latticing faster. It was because she wasn't nervous around Naruto unlike the time she forced herself to fill up the jar.

However, that didn't matter. There was still one problem on her mind that she couldn't analyze. It was that "moment" the two of them had.

After several hours of thinking, Itachi finally came a conclusion.

Feeling comfortable in his hands, wanting him to enjoy "eating" her even abandoning some of her rules, and most importantly, forgetting the imminent death she will face in a few months.

She denied it at first. She tried her best blaming the medicine Tsunade gave her, using the other test subjects of this experimental drug as evident against what she felt but she knew deep down she was lying to herself.

The conclusion she arrived to. No, the feeling she had was proclaimed silently to herself as a tear shed from her eyes not believing she could actually feel that emotion again...

"I think I... love him".

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! Await the third chapter if you enjoyed this! Unlike chapter 3, chapter 2 was already outlined before I wrote it today. The same goes for chapter 1. I had a clear vision on what to do in those chapters aside from a few alterations here and there.**

**Amway, I think you can now understand how I write "lemons". I don't like using the straight forward approach as I like describing what is happening and take it slow.**

**That means less talking which is always better for me because most lemons I read are awesome until the characters talk. Hearing Kushina or other characters else saying stuff like "fuck me harder" is off putting for me. However, that is my taste and mine shouldn't be the only taste there is. **

**As for chapter 3, I haven't figured outline yet as I said in the start of this. I don't even know how the story will progress from now on so please stay tuned!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it!**


	3. Escape

**Author's Notes:**

**hopefully, you enjoyed it so far! And thanks for reading it!**

**I am not going to lie. This chapter has A LOT of plot of development happening this chapter with almost no lemon scene until maybe the end. Although, the material wrote itself even though I thought it would at leas take days to write.**

**It was also fun doing things I wanted to see in the Manga or even the anime but the Manga never did do it.**

**However, to be completely honest, almost every event of this chapter could have been a chapter by itself but I didn't want this story to overstay it's welcome later on when it's 20 chapters long and little to no progress happened. If you feel there is too much in this chapter, I don't blame you but I wanted this story to be self contained as much as possible with little to no plot holes (I hope XD) answering all questions you may have after reading it.**

**Again, there are no lemon scenes except for maybe one but plot is more important for me in Fanfiction than lemon scenes.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this as much as I did writing it.**

**Chapter 3**

"I think I... love him"

Declared Itachi as she shed a tear.

she stood there for a few seconds not believing that she just broke the most important code she had on her undercover mission for the past 8 years.

"WHY NOW!" she creamed staring at the sky above her with anger and tears.

"Why...now?" She asked with a fainting voice as she fell on her knees.

She continued crying with her eyes facing the ground until she saw something in the new puddle made out of tears.

"That's... my face?... crying?"

She remembered the last time she felt a tear slid across her face.

"Has it... been... this long?" Her eyes widened.

"8... years?"

"8 years of... living... like this?" The puddle under her grew.

She chose to kill her clan that night. She chose to betray everyone she knew. She chose to make her brother live in hell. She chose... yet, she lied to herself trying to convince herself that she was right in doing so. She convinced herself all of that so she could one day accept her death on her little brother's hands.

She stared into the eye of her reflection as she reminisced what could have been if she just allowed herself to be honest. Maybe if she confronted her parents earlier and tried to mend their relations with Konoha. Maybe if she said no to Danzu when he threatened her brother's life. Maybe... Just Maybe she could have even Hokage at this point.

Suddenly, the puddle of tears in front her stopped growing.

"Maybe I still have time to make things right".

After a few seconds, she whipped her tears, got back on her feet with a determined look in her face as the time for her shift ended and meeting Naruto neared.

She ran to meet Kisame thinking "When I get rid of both of them, the two of us can escape".

She met Kisame and both exchanged greetings as they went to their new guard duties.

Itachi reached Naruto's prison cell and entered with her anticipating her arrival.

She smiled at the sight of Naruto, telling him that she had something to say.

She told him the truth about everything, about the Uchiha clan, about her mission from Tsunade, and lastly, the seal.

"Your kidding, right?"

Naruto asked her in shock not wanting to believe this but Itachi didn't say anything wanting the expression on her face to suffice as an answer.

Seeing that genuine face, he believed her as he looked down on the floor not knowing what to say except for an obvious question that popped in his head.

"Why tell me now?" Asked Naruto making Itachi blush.

"Well... I... uhm..." stuttered itachi with her blushing until she remembered the determination she had in front of her reflection not long ago.

Itachi sighed and decided to tell Naruto that new found determination.

"Listen... I always lied... I always tricked others... but..." she stopped for a second as a smile drew itself on her face.

"But... yesterday, when we..." as soon as Itachi said this, Naruto blushed knowing the "when" referred to "that moment" they had.

Itachi continued on knowing Naruto new what she was referring to "I felt happy then because I was honest with myself. When I rejected your kiss, it wasn't because I didn't want it. It was simply because... I lied to myself wanting to convince myself that it was something produced by the moment. However, if that were true then why until this moment since then... why, why do I..."

Itachi approached Naruto and held both of his hands close to her chest as he felt her heart racing.

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes awaiting to her to finish that question which turned into a sentence as she said...

"I love you, Naruto-kun"

Naruto was speechless yet again not knowing what to say but his body did as he and her closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss they shared wasn't born out of lust. It wasn't intended as the start of something lude. It was an innocent short kiss.

When their lips departed, both gazed at each other bot knowing how to feel aside form a feeling neither knew how to describe.

A few moments passed as Itachi remembered this wasn't the only thing she wanted to do. She also wanted to free Naruto.

"I have a plan to free you from this seal and make Akatsuki stop hunting you at the same time"

"What are you-"Naruto was cut short by Itachi.

Itachi "Listen, its hard to explain so I will just tell you the short version. The seal on you was made with the purpose of releasing Kyuubi when its nulled so Akatsuki can seal the Kyuubi without its host as its easier that way. I didn't know this until recently until Zetsu came by for the weekly report and I used my Sharingan on him to reveal any secrets he had. It was kept a secret so me or Kisame won't steel the Kyuubi once we know how to release it as there is no way to extract bijuu from Minato-Sama's seal seeing how strong it is except for a jutsu, Pain had".

Naruto "Then how will you free me if the seal kills me?"

Itachi "The Akatsuki leader, Pain, doesn't know that an Uzumaki once survived the Kyuubi extraction".

Naruto "what do you mean an Uzumaki wa-" Itachi stopped him med sentence again saying "Its a long story for another time and isn't my place to tell you... just trust me on this one, ok?!".

Naruto thought about this new info and he realized he might die from this if she is wrong. However, he would rather die trying to escape than die by Akatsuki still imprisoned like livestock awaiting for its slaughter.

Naruto agreed but asked "How will we deal with Kyuubi when its free? And how about that Kisame guy? That sword of his was able to suck all my chakra out!".

Itachi smiled "I will deal with the two of them. You will be too weak from the extraction".

Naruto "WHAT?!".

Itachi "My Sharingan can deal with the Kyuubi as it inherently has the ability to control it. As for Kisame, I don't need to fight him in order to get rid of him".

Naruto was left amazed at how casually someone would say such a thing about the 9 tailed fox and a man who resembles more like an animal than anything else.

"If she is right, then Ero-Senin was right about her... she would have become the 5th Hokage if she staid in the village" Naruto thought as he realized he would probably lose to her if she aimed for the Hokage seat one day.

Naruto told Itachi that he agrees.

Itachi immediately put her hand on Naruto's stomach as the Kyuubi seal appeared she did a hand sign with her other hand and no soon the seal started glowing.

At that moment, Naruto was afraid he might not see her again and die so he wanted her to hear his last words.

"I... I... I love you too, itachi-chan"

A tear escaped his eyes and so Itachi's eye when they met but she smiled. She already knew his feelings without her hearing them. However, it was still nice to have a confirmation on them.

The next thing Itachi heard was a giant explosion destroying Naruto's prison cell and the Uchiha hideout. However, another more terrifying sound followed it.

She managed to survive this explosion shielding herself and Naruto's unconscious body with the Yatta mirror attached to her activated Susano'o.

"RAWWWWWWR"

The Kyuubi was released in its full glory standing in front of Itachi starring at her now activated Mangekyu Sharingan.

"What is it you want... Uchiha brat?"

Itachi "You know I am here to make a deal with you?"

Kyuubi "I can control myself fully now. You would have used that accursed Sharingan of your clan to control me by now if you needed me to do your bidding".

Itachi "I see that your wise and not just a big pile of chakra".

Kyuubi "Ku ku ku, what is it you want?"

Itachi "Nothing... Just leave, lay low for a some years until Akatsuki is handled and don't try taking vengeance on Konoha or Minato-Sama's son, Naruto-kun".

Kyuubi "... I see"

Itachi then told Kyuubi all the info she had on Akatsuki in case the giant Bijuu encounters them. However, before he left, he had one advice to Itachi.

Kyuubi "I don't stand the blond at all. I hate him. However... he is a good kid so take care of him".

Itachi then smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Kyuubi then left, leaving Itachi and Naruto alone.

The moment Kyuubi was out of her sight, Itachi fell down on her knees.

She was strong but the chakra she used for deactivating the seal combined with her use of the Mangekyu Sharingan put an enormous strain on her body.

A few minutes later, Kisame arrived to her location. He took a look at the now destroyed Uchiha hideout. He saw Itachi on the ground in exhaustion and panting with the Akatsuki coat covering a body showing part of it's legs. The pants on those legs belonged to Naruto and he knew what happened without Itachi needing to explain.

However, he didn't know that Naruto was still alive but his breathing was too weak for Kisame to notice.

"Did the seal break on it's own or someone broke it?" asked Kisame.

Itachi took a deep breath while panting "I don't... know... but I think I saw... butterflies... made... from... paper".

Kisame "What?! Why would Konan do this?".

Itachi "I am not... accusing her... of anything... but I saw... what I saw".

Kisame "I see. At any rate, we should return to leader and inform him of this immediately".

Itachi "Not now..."

Kisame "Why not?"

Itachi "I just fought the Kyuubi... as it shape shifted into a human form... It got bored and went... south a few seconds before you arrived... I can't follow him in this state but... you can... so go".

Kisame smiled "Good point. He might even put a good fight if he could put you in this state" and with that, Kisame left to chase Kyuubi in the wrong direction leaving Itachi and Naruto alone.

Itachi mustered whatever strength she had and got up, wore her Akatsuki coat and took Naruto to a safe place.

She found an abandoned cave and decided that it would suffice for now until she and Naruto figured out what to do next.

Itachi's medical experience wasn't great but she knew a few things that would help Naruto recover. While she was doing that, she began thinking of what will happen now. She wanted to meet up with Sasuke and reconcile with him. She wanted to return back to Konoha and be known once again as "Konoha's Uchiha Itachi" as she put it. There were so many things she wanted to do but didn't know if anyone would accept her after what she did or even forgive her. Regardless, there was one thing she was certain of that wouldn't change.

"At least I have you" smiled Itachi while stroking the Naruto's hair who is still unconscious.

Several hours went by as Itachi retrieved her strength back and Naruto finally woke up. Itachi told him how she dealt with Kisame and Kyuubi. She then changed the subject to more pressing matters.

Itachi "We have to lay out of sight for a few days until we can figure out a plan on what to do next".

Naruto "Isn't it obvious? we return back to the village!".

Itachi "Not now."

Naruto "Why not?!"

Itachi "Akatsuki will be looking for me soon. They don't have your dead body and if they don't find Kyuubi, they might ] think you have it so they will naturally go back to Konoha but this time maybe at full force seeing that I joined your side and betrayed them".

Naruto looked sad since it has been what seemed ages when he last saw his beloved village or ate ramen for that matter.

Itachi "Besides, your too weak for now from Kyuubi suddenly being ripped apart from your body and Chakra. We need to build your strength up".

Naruto though about it but agreed with Itachi. He was too weak to do anything for now. He was strong for an average person who isn't a ninja. He can move, run, and do some other simple things but he can't jump between trees like other ninjas which is something a 7 year old Genin could do with ease.

This frustrated Naruto as all the training he went through in the past few years amounted to nothing and he had to start all over again. On top of that, it would take him several months before he could train his body and soul again in order to control his chakra properly which almost made Naruto cry.

Itachi noticed this and didn't like seeing Naruto so upset so she decided to lift him up.

Itachi "When you were sleeping, I thought of a plan for you to recover your chakra." which made Naruto snap out of his melancholy.

Naruto "Really?! how?!" asked an enthusiast Naruto.

Itachi "Well, it won't give your chakra back immediately and you still have to train for it. However, it will make you faster, stronger and regain your chakra in maybe a month or two."

Naruto "Ok! What do I have to do?!"

It's here that Itachi slightly blushed and said "Well... uhm... the same thing... we... did... last night".

Naruto then blushed as well but Itachi didn't stop there.

Itachi "The medicine Tsuande-Sama gave me, made my... uhm... milk... better. It was designed in mind so you could become strong enough to break the seal Pain put on you. So, it would stand for reason that if it had that much effect on you, with Pain's seal nonetheless, then it should bring you back to your physical strength very soon".

Naruto smiled and laughed as there was indeed a chance for him to one day become Hokage which made Itachi smile and laugh with him as well until both her expression turned into shyness with Naruto following suit as well when they remembered what they have to do now.

Itachi and Naruto tried not to think of it too much and just do it.

However, Itachi thought about this several times when Naruto was sleeping after coming up with a solution to Naruto's Chakra problem. She finally found a new way to regain his Chakra back which should also solve the "shyness" problem of there's making it more natural or at least make it less awkward for them when Naruto does feed on her soon.

Itachi "Listen, we... Should... start doing... "that"... like last time".

Naruto listened to her and took the same position as last time, even taking off his pants. However the surprise was with Itachi.

She took off her Akatsuki coat instead of just unbuttoning it like last time.

Naruto wasn't sure why she did so but he saw her breast's outlined perfectly by her shirt and could even see some of her cleavage through the fishnet and he liked the view evident by his increasing erection.

However, this wasn't the only difference from last time.

Itachi proceeded to take off her shirt, fishnet, and bra. Again, she didn't take her entire clothing off last time but now, she did. Whatever her reason was, Naruto didn't think of it much because there stood his new love in front of him completely topless as her breasts were as bouncy and juicy as last time. He took gulp still not believing he will have another chance with her.

Itachi neared him with her breasts bouncing a bit making Naruto harden even more. But, just like last time, she hesitated from sitting on his lap when she finally stood a few inches away form him. She was even shacking.

Naruto too was kind of hesitant about this and he wasn't surprised but for her to go the extra mile of undressing her top half completely was odd in relation to having the same hesitance now she did last time. Let alone shaking as well. was she afraid? did she not want to do it with him?.

A few seconds past until she took a big breath and her shaking stopped as she remembered the solution she thought of earlier to the "awkwardness" both felt when doing this. The nervous look on her face changed to a smile and a blush.

Naruto thought she was ready for their "session" to begin, but...

"This time, it won't be the same, Naruto-Kun"

Itachi then grabbed her pants, slowly pulling them down as Naruto's eyes widened and she said in a soft voice...

"Forget all the rules I put last time".

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**Now, I have to ask you for your patience. I know it will sound like a joke but a part of me wanted this to be the last chapter ending with female Itachi teasing the idea of sex making you, the reader, imagine what was happening which makes it an open ended story.**

**I read/watch a lot of Doujins, Hentai, and Fanfiction. If there is one thing I always noticed than it would be the lemon/sex scenes. They mostly ruin a story from my experience. How many times can I write chapters with the same "He put his penis in her" albeit differently until you, the reader and I, the writer, get bored with it?. That's another reason by the way, I also wanted to think of the best way for me to describe the lemon scene without it being too "generic". I am not sure if I can even pull that off but I will try my best (On a side note, there will be lactation... it is in the summary after all XD).**

**I am not sure if I could finish chapter 4 tomorrow or the day after it. I think it might even take a week. It's not that it will be the longest chapter. However, it will be the "Sex Chapter" as indicated from the ending in this chapter.**

**What I am trying is that since the next chapter is possibly the last chapter to this story, I would like to have some time writing it and giving it the emotional weight it deserves. **

**Until then, thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	4. Becoming Free

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I can't believe that I was able to write and finish it this fast!**

**I was afraid to make the lemon chapter too long or too short. However, I think this length is perfect for this particular lemon chapter. **

**I let it write itself with no outline unlike last time but I think turned out greater than I expected. As I said last time, this is the last chapter but I did my best so it will be worth the reading you all did for the 3 chapters before it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final part of this story!**

**Chapter 4**

"Forget all the rules I put last time".

Those were her last words before Naruto finally realized that the "meal" he will have this time, wont be like it's predecessor.

Itachi knew that after this, she will cease to be Naruto's "love" and become his "lover" as well. However, she hoped for more than that, but first, she knew both of them had to go through this "step" sooner or later.

Naruto's eyes were full of disbelief as Itachi slowly pulled down her pants revealing her smooth long legs and her pink panties.

She was done with the first of layer of clothing and her pants were fully pulled down awaiting to be completely thrown away.

When she bended over to take them off her feet and complete that task, her right breast was in front of Naruto's face as his mouth was aligned with her nipple and her clit, outlined and hidden by the only piece of clothing remaining on her body. It was as if she was giving him a preview of what is about to come. His initial thought was to act on his animalistic instinct and gently grab her breast, put his mouth on it, licking it, kissing it, and massaging it.

"Not now" thought Naruto to himself resisting the protest of every cell in his body to act on that instinct.

What remained was Itachi in her panties standing over Naruto with the two of them staring at that pink cloth preventing them from finishing what they started last night.

Itachi grabbed her panties to remove them next, but stopped looking at Naruto and him returning that look.

"I... I don't know if we... stay together in the long run...but for now, I..." stopped Itachi as Naruto took a huge gulp awaiting her response.

"... I want you inside of me!" as she said that, a smile made itself apparent on her face which in turn made Naruto smile as well.

Itachi then pulled down the last remaining clothing revealing her well trimmed clit making Naruto's precum reveal itself.

For the first time, Itachi was completely naked in front of Naruto which should have been how last night progressed for them but regretting the past was not in light with her new resolution.

Naruto knew what she was going to do next but Itachi surprised him again.

"How about this time... I... lean on the wall?" asked Itachi as she held her hands close to her face.

Naruto took a huge gulp again stuttering his answer "su... su..sure!".

He stood on his feat as Itachi leaned her back on the cave's wall.

"Before we..." said Itachi as she looking at her now hardened nipples.

Naruto understood what she meant. There was no reason for words.

They had to first complete the "meal" portion of this exercise since it was the reason they were doing this in the first place.

Naruto approached his soon to be lover and chose Itachi's soft left breast to latch his mouth on making her moan slightly since the medicine she took increased her sensitivity.

"Ah..." she let that sound escape her mouth wanting Naruto to hear it unlike last time when she was bound by secrecy.

With that moan, Itachi felt her entrance moist and soon became wet when Naruto grabbed her right breast as his hands sank in. He was massaging her soft feeling breast, and playing with her nipple pinching it. His other hand was occupied squeezing her right breast which resigned in his mouth while his tongue was making it's way around her fully hardened nipple.

"Meh... eh...rrrr" Itachi moaned as she too wanted to join when she rested her hands on Naruto's helping him feel her breasts even better.

She couldn't take it anymore as she wanted his member in her while he felt the same. But, they knew they had to finish this first before satisfying their own wetness.

Suddenly, Itachi and Naruto felt the warm liquid they were striving to get out of the formers chest.

"Ah... ee... eat... na... naru... to...ku... kun" moaned Itachi as she grabbed Naruto's head pushing his face even further in her chest.

Naruto accepted the open invitation as he grabbed both of her breasts and joined the two nipples in his mouth making Itachi moan even more task.

Her milk overflowed his mouth as dripped down from his mouth over his fully erect member. Itachi's milk was also sliding down her breasts, to her belly and finally her clit making her moan even more as she felt it's warmness.

Both continued doing this until Naruto was full and he finally continued on to finish what he should have done the night before.

Naruto grabbed her by the hips lifting her while she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his shoulders.

He didn't enter her yet but aligned his harden over her wetness not wanting his instinct to take advantage of him yet.

Naruto "If we do this... you might-" he was cut short with Itachi's two fingers over his mouth smiling at him.

She then removed her other hand from his shoulder to grab his shaft while still held by Naruto with her back leaned on the wall.

"I..." said Itachi as she slowly entered Naruto's member inside of her moaning trying to complete that sentence.

"I... ah... am... ah... done... ah...fearing...ah... the future... AH!" screamed Itachi as Naruto's shaft was fully in her.

"AH!"

She screamed when Naruto thrusted once making her entire body shake in pleasure.

Itachi wrapped her hands around Naruto resting her beside Naruto's.

He then slowly continued on thrusting in her making her scream and moan even louder.

Itachi arched her back in pleasure and in response to Naruto's continues thrusts as her still lactating breasts were bouncing up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. That was until Naruto decided to cease her right breast in his mouth settling it from movement while he continued on sucking from it making her milk flow out of his mouth yet again.

He didn't do that because he was still hungry. He just wanted to taste her breasts again, play with her nipples again, and satisfy his instinct.

Itachi's moans couldn't get any louder as she screamed from pleasure at the top of her lungs.

She felt Naruto's thrusts become faster and stronger as his grip tightened around her hips and his mouth tighten around her breast.

Itachi already knew what this meant for Naruto as she experienced it the night before.

However, this time, she too felt her insides being torn apart ready to reach their boiling point.

"AHHH AHHHH AHHH!"

Screamed Itachi as her fluids mixed with Naruto's filling up her insides.

Their combined juices dripped out of Itachi's clit as they were recovering from what they just did.

*PANT* *PANT*

As Naruto and Itachi breathed heavily.

He lowered her and himself slowly turning around so this time he would rest on the wall. Itachi was in his lap while he was sitting on the ground in the same position they were in the night before.

Naruto's member was satisfied and this Itachi felt that satisfaction inside of her.

He looked at his new lover with her breasts still dripping from his meal while still panting heavily.

"you... look so... beautiful... Itachi-Chan" he said this waiting for her retort but a kiss caught him off guard.

Their tongues wrestled making a small bridge form from their mixed saliva when their lips departed.

"Thank you" said Itachi as a response to Naruto's compliment making him and her smile for a few seconds before they decided to sleep in the position with her in his lap. Itachi slept peacefully in Naruto arms knowing not knowing what the future held for them. But, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she for the first time what seemed like decades, felt happiness as she didn't need to lie to herself...

**End of Chapter 4.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**

**I thought of putting an epilogue but I think this is perfect on it's own. Not too long, but not too short, and it ended on a happy sweet note and not a summary of what happens in the future as in an epilogue. However, I think you all know where Naruto and Itachi's relationship became from now on.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! **

**I LOVED writing this Fanfiction a LOT. Except for one part in chapter two, I think it flowed very naturally in every chapter. **

**As for my next project, I have no clue to be honest, I don't know if I will do another Fanfiction again but if this is the only project I ever did, then it's ok cause I am proud of it :) **

**And I hope it spawns some interest in female itachi x ? (If you haven't recognized it yet. I like her character XD)**

**Regardless, thank you for reading and again, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**


End file.
